El ABC
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Mientras esperan que John vuelva de una cacería, Sam aprende como es el ABC de las cosas. Y, por supuesto, Dean es quien tiene que enseñarselo.


**_¡Hola!_**

**_Aquí estoy de vuelta, después de tanto tiempo. La verdad, muy contenta de estar de vuelta._**

**_Tengo bastantes cosas que decir en las notas, así que intentaré ser lo más concisa posible. En primer lugar, gracias, pero muchas, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron Reviews durante estos meses. Especialmente quienes lo hicieron cerca de Navidad, fueron un excelente regalo de la misma. Puede buscar respuesta en las notas de más abajo, en caso de que todavía la quieran. En general, me encantaron los pequeños argumentos que surgieron a próposito de "Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren" _**

**_En segundo lugar, acabo de ver "The Reborn Identity" aunque (como siempre digo) como fan de Cass esos capítulos me encantan, me hacen un poco replantearme la personalidad y actitudes de Cass, así que me está costando (aún más) escribir la segunda parte de "El Efecto Winchester" ¡Pero no pierdan las esperanzas de que la haya! (Más ahora, que he empezado con mi año "productivo" y me ocurre ponerme a escribir cuando debería estar haciendo otra cosa urgente y/o importante)_**

**_Por último, por ahora, ¿Qué decir de este fic? ¿Saben lo que es un "PWP"? Es el acrónimo de: "Plot, what plot?" - Trama, ¿Qué trama?- se usa generalmente para historias catalogadas como M, en las cuales la trama es muy modesta y sirve más que nada para mostrar escenas de sexo, con algún tipo de justificativo. Bueno, este fic es un poco parecido. Es como un PWP sin sexo. La trama, los diálogos, sirven para mostrar un momento de dulzura, amor y ternura entre Sam y Dean de niños (y hacer quedar un poco mal a John, ya que estamos) Pero es que no lo pude evitar, tenía muchas ganas de hacer un fic de los chicos de chicos. Están advertidos. Casi lo olvidaba (y es muy importante) en algunos momentos pongo "papá" o "papi" y en otros "daddy". Dudo que alguien no lo sepa, pero por si acaso, aclaro que son equivalentes y que no fue una confusión mía, sino que es un poco complejo, porque supuestamente Sam y Dean hablan inglés, pero este fic es en español, pero en determinados casos necesitaba que papá estuviera en inglés, ya lo verán. Tratare de que no sea muy confuso._**

**_Bueno, ahora si último y los dejo con el fic: Los personajes no son míos y nunca lo serán._**

_**El ABC**_

Sam acababa de aprender a dominar bien la lengua hablada cuando se le ocurrió que quería saber como era eso de poner las palabras en papel y que otro pudiera entenderlas sin necesidad de explicaciones.

Como tantas cosas en su vida, su curiosidad por la escritura fue flameada por una prohibición de John. Cuando Sam empezó a notar que algunas cosas significaban algo y otras no, Dean ya estaba terminando su segundo año de primaria. Cuando Dean habia empezado a ir a la escuela con los niños grandes (así expresaba Sam el hecho de que, de lunes a viernes, pasara separado de su hermano cinco horas diarias) John le habia comprado cuadernos, libros y lápices de colores que Sam tenía prohibido tocar, en caso de que los rompiera, perdiera o arruinará. Por supuesto, John casi nunca estaba durante el día con ellos y a veces ni siquiera de noche, así que Dean le dejaba usar sus lápices de colores para que dibujara lo que quisiera en hojas borrador que les regalaban los recepcionistas de los moteles donde paraban.

Pero una tarde, a la edad de cuatro años, la curiosidad fue más fuerte y mientras Dean iba por yogur, Sam se acerco silenciosamente a los cuadernos de su hermano y miro con atención cada hoja, intentando que las palabras le dijeran algo sin necesidad de que Dean tuviera que explicarselo.

Hablando de Roma, el susodicho hermano mayor entró y atrapó con las manos en la masa.

La expresión de miedo y culpabilidad de Sam fue tan grande, que Dean se trago sus regaños. Continuó hablando, dandole la espalda a su hermanito para buscar cucharas y no asustarlo aún más con una mirada persistente.

- ¿No tienes las manos sucias, verdad, Sammy? Tengo que darle eso a la maestra mañana y no puedo mancharlo.- se giro para mirarlo y le sonrió, mostrandole un envase de yogur y una cuchara. - Mira, es de anana, tu favorito. ¿No tienes hambre?-

Sammy asintió lentamente con la cabeza y fue a sentarse en la cocina. Dean abrió el yogur y se lo paso porque, desde que había empezado a ir al Jardín de Niños, Sammy había aprendido a comer solo.

- ¿Qué estabas mirando, de todos modos? ¡Es tan aburrido!- Dean señalo hacia los cuadernos y los libros.

- Allí dicen cosas, Dean.- dijo Sam en voz baja y misteriosa, como si estuviera revelando la ubicación del tesoro del Rey Midas, que los salvaría de pasar hambre por el resto de sus vidas. - No lo entiendo, pero las cosas negras, una junto a otra, dicen cosas.-

- Pues, cuando aprendas a leer, ya entenderás.-

- ¿Tú sabes leer?-

- Por supuesto. Soy un chico grande, Sammy. Tengo tarea.-

- ¿Y entiendes todo eso?- Sam abrió muy grandes los ojos y señalo los dos libros de texto y los tres cuadernos de su hermano, como si preguntará si ya se había leído toda la biblioteca nacional.

- Si, una vez que empiezas, todo se parece bastante.- Dean sonrió con satisfacción y se metió una cucharada de yogur en la boca.

- Hay algo... - continuó Sam después de un minuto de silencio y dos cucharadas de yogur de ananá.- Que esta todo el tiempo en tus cuadernos. No entiendo que quiere decir, pero esta solo. Hay mucho espacio en blanco alrededor. Y aparece muchas veces.-

- Muestrame.-

Sam hizo un gesto de desolación y le mostró las palmas a su hermano, para que comprobará que se las había lavado como le había ordenado.

- ¡No eso, Sam! Si, bueno, también eso en realidad, porque no se pueden tocar los cuadernos con las manos sucias... quiero decir, lo que dice muchas veces en mis cuadernos... -

Sam sonrió, encantado de que el rubio no estuviera enojado con él por haber tocado sus cosas y roto una prohibición y encima dispuesto a explicarle como era de eso que algo podía significar otra cosa y corrió hacia la cama de su hermano mayor a buscar los cuadernos.

Hizo a un lado el yogur al apoyarlos en la mesa de la cocina y, cuando estaba por abrirlos, vió una etiqueta sobre la superficie verde del primer cuaderno de la pila.

- ¡Aquí esta, mira! ¡Y adentro esta muchas veces más!- señalo la escritura en la etiqueta.

- ¿Hmmm?- Dean se metió una última cucharada de yogur en la boca y se limpio las manos en el pantalón antes de tomar el cuaderno.- ¡Ah! Aquí dice _Dean Winchester_.- explico.

- ¡Ese eres tú!- Sammy sonrió con mucha alegría y después se puso de serio otra vez.- ¿Por qué?-

- ¿Por qué qué?-

- Porque dice ahi que ese eres tú. ¿No lo sabes ya? Yo creía que en la escuela te enseñan cosas que todavía no sabías.- dijo con tono reprobatoria Sammy.

- Ahi dice mi nombre, para que la maestra sepa que ese cuaderno es mío. Así, cuando mira mi tarea, sabe que es mia.-

- Ah.- Sammy hizo silencio y Dean creyó, con satisfacción, que la conversación estaba zanjada. Estaba por tomar su yogur de nuevo, cuando Sam interrumpió.

- ¿Tú sabes como poner tu nombre?-

- Por supuesto, lo hago todos los dias y en las tareas que voy a darle a la maestra.-

- ¡Muestrame!- exigió Sam, todo sonrisas y hoyuelos. Quizás, si veía como se hacia, comprendería.

- Esta bien, traeme las hojas con las que dibujas.-

En un segundo, Sam trajo su fajo de papeles en blanco y sus marcadores de colores.

- Muy bien.- Dean tomó el marcador azul y empezó a escribir.- Aqui tienes: _Dean_... - señalo la primer palabra.-..._Winchester.-_

- Ahora el mio. Quiero poder ponerselo a mis dibujos.- exigio de nuevo el menor.

- Yo no necesito que tengan tu nombre para saber que son tuyos... ¿Qué color te gusta más, Sammy?-

- ¡El verde!-

- Esta bien... - Dean comenzó a escribir debajo de su nombre.- Aquí esta: _Sammy Winchester.-_

- ¡Ahora el de papá!- el rubio estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Sam continuó. - El nombre de papá tiene que ser mucho más difícil, porque papá es mucho más grande... ¿Puedes?-

- Claro que puedo, Sammy.- Dean tomó el marcador negro y escribió la tercera línea.- Creo que el color favorito de papá es el negro, porque nuestra nena es negra... Aquí tienes: _John Winchester.-_ Dean se apuró a ponerle la hoja debajo de la nariz a Sam para que no le pidiera más palabras.

Sammy frunció el ceño y la alejó un poco, para apreciarla mejor. Después de unos segundos, en los que Dean pudo agradecidamente acabar con su yogur, Sam comentó.

- Esto es siempre igual.- señalo el apellido escrito tres veces consecutivas.

- Por supuesto. Todos somos "Winchester". Los tres. Papá, tú, yo. Somos una familia.- explico pacientemente el mayor.

- Ah.- Sammy observó otra vez la hoja y señalo su propio nombre, lo reconocía claramente porque estaba escrito en verde, su color favorito. - Aquí dice... _Sammy Winchester._- lo dijo despacio y al mismo tiempo corrió el dedo sobre el papel, como si esa acción le pudiera revelar la relación entre lo que decía y lo que veía.- Es más largo.- señalo su renglón, que sobresalía por una letra entre los de su hermano mayor y su padre.

- Si, porque... - Dean estaba a punto de explicar cuantas letras tenían Dean y John y cuentas tenía Sammy, cuando su hermanito interrumpió.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que yo seré el más grande de los tres!- concluyó con triunfo.

- No, enano, no funciona así.- Dean soltó una carcajada y le revolvió el cabello.

- No me llames enano.- Sammy frunció el entrecejo.- Y así ¿Se pueden escribir más cosas?-

Dean estaba seguro que iba a lamentar eso, pero asintió.

- Se puede poner todo lo que quieras así, Sammy.-

- ¿Me enseñas?- Sam puso su cara de cachorrito suplicante, que era mil veces más efectiva que sus exigencias de niño mandón.- ¿A escribir _todas_ las palabras?-

- De acuerdo. Pero tienes que terminarte el yogur primero. Y no todas, Sammy. Al menos no hoy.-

************************* FUNDIDO A NEGRO***********************************

Dean acababa de dominar la escritura cuando le ocurrió tener que enseñarle el abc a su hermano menor. Como tantas cosas en su vida, no estaba listo para ello, no tenía idea de como hacerlo y no le correspondía, pero lo hizo.

Cuando Sam acabo su yogur, Dean lo mando a lavarse las manos y limpió la mesa mientras. Después, apilo dos o tres almohadones en la silla del menor, para que Sammy diera la altura, y se instalaron con un pilón de hojas y los marcadores de Sam.

- Esta...- Dean tomó una hoja en blanco y dibujo algo en rojo, cubriendo casi toda la superficie.-...es la "A".- le paso la hoja a Sammy para que observará mejor.- Hay muchas cosas que se escriben con esta: azul... -

- Tu color favorito... -

- Así es. Azul, ancla, ave, auto, águila, abeja, abierto, abogado, abrir, abrazar, amar... -

- ¿Qué es amar?-

- Es cuando quieres mucho, pero mucho mucho a alguien. Te puede gustar la pizza, el chocolate o jugar en las hamacas; puedes querer a un perrito o a un gato, a tus compañeros de escuela o a las niñeras que nos cuidan a veces. Pero amar es más grande y sólo amas a quienes conoces mucho y no te imaginas como sería tu vida sin ellos.-

- ¿Eso es amar? ¿Cuándo no puedes pensar que ellos no estén?-

- Sí.-

- Yo te amo, Dean. No puedo imaginarme que no estes.- Sam palideció de pronto.- ¿No te vas a ir nunca, verdad?-

- Jamás, Sammy. Te amo demasiado como para no estar contigo.-

- ¿Papá nos ama?- pregunto el niño de pronto.

- Por supuesto que nos ama, Sam: es nuestro papá.-

- ¿Por qué no está nunca con nosotros, entonces?-

- Bueno, no siempre puedes estar con quienes amas.- Dean lo pensó un momento. - Quieres estarlo y te duele mucho no poder: es como tener hambre siempre y que no se vaya nunca. No importa cuanto comas o duermas o cuantos médicos te vean. Pero papá si nos ama, aunque no pueda estar con nosotros.-

- ¿Pero tú si te vas a quedar conmigo, verdad?- insistió Sam.

- Siempre, Sammy, sabes como odio tener hambre. E ir a los médicos, aún más. ¿Seguimos? Después, viene la "Be".- dibujo en otra hoja una gran letra B y se la paso a Sammy para que la viera.- Balón se escribe con be, y barco. Y burro, bola, bandeja, banana, bueno, bonito, barato... -

- ¿Qué es barato?-

- Algo que no cuesta demasiado dinero, así que podemos comprarlo. Con esa también se escribe basura y beisbol y...-

- ¡Vaca!- exclamó Sam contento.

- No, Sammy, "vaca" se escribe distinto ¿Otra?-

- ¡Bombón!-

- Así es: bombón, Sammy. Aprendes muy bien.- Dean le revolvió el cabello y Sam gorgejó de contento. - ¿Seguimos o ya te cansaste?-

- ¡Más palabras!-

- Más palabras, esta bien... Ahora, con "Ce".- Dean dibujo sobre una tercer hoja y se la mostro.- Caramelo se pone con esta y cinturón y chocolate y cama y calle y ciruela, circo y cobra. También cobija y... -

- ¡Color!-

- Muy bien, color y celeste y cielo.-

- El cielo es de color celeste.- señalo Sammy.

- ¡Muy bien, Sam! Si que eres un chico listo, vamos a ponerlo aquí.- Dean se demoró un momento y escribio la frase debajo de la letra C. Sam se quedo observando con admiración la letra repetida en la mitad de las palabras, pasando sus dedos sobre ella. - Ahora, viene mi letra favorita la "De".-

- ¿La amas?-

- Claro que no.- Dean rió de la ocurrencia de su hermano.- Me gusta mucho, porque hay muchas cosas buenas con d: dulces, como nos trae papá. Domingos, como los días que a veces podemos ir al parque con él... -

- ¿Días se escribe con esa?-

- Sí, y también donas, dibujos y duraznos. Los dardos, que son divertidos. Y los dedales que son muy útiles, porque así papá no se pincha cuando nos cose la ropa... Es cierto, daddy también se escribe con esta... -

- ¡No es cierto!- protestó Sam, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Si, mira... - Dean escribió "daddy" y se lo mostro.

- Allí no dice papá.-

- ¡Claro que dice papá!-

- ¡No!- Sam se estiró sobre la mesa y tomó una hoja de debajo de todo.- Aquí dice papá.- señalo el _John Winchester_.

- No, Sam.- Dean sonrió con ganas.- Aquí dice John Winchester, el nombre de papá. Pero aquí... - señalo el "daddy"- ... dice papá.-

- Esta bien.- Sam no parecía muy convencido, pero repetió.- Daddy.-

- Así es. Entonces con esta... - Dean señalo la De de nuevo.- se pone daddy y dedal y delantal, que cuida la ropa para que no la manchemos, así que hay muchas cosas buenas con D... - Sam lo miraba sin responder y eso ponía un poco nervioso a su hermano mayor.- ¿Comprendes?- No hubo respuesta.- ¿Sammy?-

La verdad, la sonrisa que poco a poco fue formandose en el rostro del menor no tranquilizo para nada al niño más grande.

- Tú... - Sam sonrió más ampliamente y agarró uno de los cuadernos de Dean.- ¡Dean se pone con esa! ¿Verdad? ¡Es tu letra, Dean!-

- Si, Dean se pone con esa.- el rubio sonrió con orgullo. - ¿Qué haces?- su sonrisa vaciló por un segundo y fue reemplazada por el ceño fruncido cuando Sam agarró una hoja en blanco, un marcador y dejo el cuaderno verde a su lado.- Sam, ¿Qué...?-

- Shhh, espera.- Sammy tardó sus buenos cinco minutos, pero con letra temblorosa y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, terminó su trabajo y se lo mostró orgulloso a su hermano mayor.- Aquí dice: DEAN. Aquí dice tú.-

Dean tenía ocho años y aún no sabía lo que era llorar de felicidad, pero se había pasado más de la mitad de su vida evitando llorar, así que ya era un hábito bastante arraigado en él distraer la atención de lo que fuera que le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

- Así es, dice mi nombre. Eres brillante, Sam. Lo has hecho muy bien.- Dean tomó la hoja con su nombre escrito, la doblo y se la guardo en el bolsillo.- ¿Quieres aprender algo genial? ¿Quieres aprender a poner Sammy?-

Sammy sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con énfasis.

- Esta bien, mira: esta es la S de suerte, sala, sal, saber, sotáno, saltar. Esta ¿Cuál era, Sam?-

- ¡La A! Es de árbol y abrazar y amar... -

- Muy bien, la A y después... esta es la Eme de... - la palabra "mamá" se le enredó en los labios a Dean y la reemplazo.-... mañana, mucho, mentira, maravilloso, mágico, mío...-

**************************** FUNDIDO A NEGRO *******************************

John acababa de enterarse que lo sobrenatural existía cuando se vió arrojado a la carretera, con dos niños en el asiento trasero y un demonio pisandole los talones.

Como tantas cosas en su vida (Vietnam, Mary, el matrimonio, la paternidad) la cacería de lo sobrenatural se le antojaba una curiosa mezcla de oscuros designos del Destino e igualmente oscuros impulsos propios.

Cuando llegó aquel domingo por la noche al motel que era su casa por ese par de semanas, mojado, cansado, con frío y preocupaciones, Sammy se precipitó a abrazarse a sus rodillas.

- Quita, Sam, vas a mojarte.- tan abstraído estaba en sus pensamientos, no midió el impacto de sus palabras hasta que vió a su hijo menor separarse de sus piernas con decepción y lentitud y al mayor atraerlo hacia si con un brazo. Sammy se dio vuelta contra el pecho de su hermano y hundió la nariz allí.

- Esta bien, Sammy. Papá tiene razón, tiene la ropa mojada, te vas a mojar tu también y te vas a resfriar. Después no podrás ir al Jardín de Niños. ¿Te quieres resfriar?-

Sammy negó con la cabeza, arrastrandola a un lado y al otro contra el cuerpo del rubio.

- Por supuesto que no. Mientras papá se cambia de ropa, voy a hacer té y después vamos a mostrarle lo que estuvimos haciendo desde que se fue. ¿No es verdad?- Dean le acarició el cabello a su hermanito y levanto los ojos verdes y fulgurantes hacia su padre.

John tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, preguntandose en que momento exactamente Dean había aprendido a mirarlo como Mary cuando le exigía que arreglará _ese preciso momento_ la bicicleta de Dean y que habría serias consecuencias si no lo hacía.

John tardó un poco de salir del baño, cambiado y seco. Se sentía como un adolescente al que sus padres han recogido borracho y mojado, bajo la lluvia, y que ahora esperan en la sala para tener una seria conversación. Tardo tanto, de hecho, que cuando fue a sentarse en la cocina, Dean ya había servido el té y ubicado a Sammy sobre dos almohadones en una silla.

- ¿Entonces?- John tomó un trago de té y lamento el no haber traído nada para comer. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera había pensado en ello.- ¿Qué han estado haciendo desde que me fui?-

- ¿Podemos mostrarle, Dean? ¿Podemos?- Sammy saltó de exitación sobre los almohadones y por un segundo John sonrió ante la cara de pánico de su hijo mayor, que inmediatamente extendió una mano hacia su hermanito, para detenerlo por si caía. - ¡Mira! ¡Tengo las manos limpias!-

- Esta bien, Sammy, sólo quedate muy quieto en lo que vuelvo.- Dean se levantó de su silla y fue a buscar algo cerca de las camas, dandose vuelta cada pocos segundos para comprobar que Sam siguiera bien instalado en su tambaleante torre de almohadones. Volvió con una pila de hojas, visiblemente aliviado de estar junto a su hermano, e hizo ambas tazas a un lado.

- Sammy es muy listo, papá. Y aprendió algo, muy, muy difícil en poco tiempo.-

- Por supuesto que es listo.- John le revolvió el cabello y Sammy rió de satisfacción, por las caricias de su padre y los elogios de Dean.- Siempre supimos que era muy listo.-

- A ver... - Dean tomó la primer hoja y la puso en el centro de la mesa, donde todos la vieran.- ¿La recuerdas, Sammy?-

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es la A! árbol se pone con ella y abeja y abrazar y azul ¡El azul es tu color favorito!-

- Así es.- Dean busco otra hoja.- ¿Y esta?-

- ¡Es la Ve!- Sam casi se mordió el labio, exagerando el sonido.- es la ve de verano y vestido y vela y vaca y verde. El verde me gusta mucho, mucho. Pero no lo amo.- explico Sammy con suficiencia.

Dean sonrió y se tragó una carcajada. John lo miro interrogante, pero los niños continuaron con su demostración.

- ¿Y esta?- Dean le mostró la hoja con la letra C.

- ¡Esa es la de chocolate! Y caramelo, cobija y circo... ¡Sé algo más dificil, papá!- de pronto hubo un nuevo pico de entusiasmo.- El cielo es de color celeste.- recitó Sammy.- ¿Lo ves? Cielo, color y celeste se ponen con esa.-

- Dean tiene razón, eres muy listo, Sam.- el sentirse orgulloso de sus hijos, Sam por aprender tan rápido y Dean por tener la paciencia de enseñarle, casi lo hacia sentirse ligero de nuevo. Más tarde, tendría que recordar decirle algo a Dean, demostrarle lo orgulloso y feliz que estaba por él también. Debería haber traído algo para comer. Debería haber traido algo para celebrar.

Debería haber estado allí para enseñarle él a Sammy con que letras se escribían las cosas y no Dean, que apenas si sabía él.

Ese pensamiento lo entristeció y amargó un poco. Dean lo notó de inmediato.

- Sólo dos más, ¿De acuerdo, Sammy? Papá tiene que dormir. Nosotros también, tenemos que ir a la escuela mañana. Mañana le podrás mostrar a tu maestra también, ¿De acuerdo?-

- De acuerdo.- la sonrisa de Sam disminuyo por un momento hasta que Dean le puso otra hoja con una letra delante.- ¿Y esta?-

- ¡Esa es la O! Es de oso, oreja, ombligo, ojo...- Se señalo las partes del cuerpo.- ...otro, oscuro, océano, olor, orca... -

- ¡Muy bien, Sammy! Y ahora... - Dean buscó una hoja, parecía buscar algo muy específico.- ¿Y está, Sam?-

- ¡Esa es la "De"! ¡Es tu letra favorita!- Sammy señalo con estusiasmo la hoja.- Es su letra favorita- le confió en tono de secreto a su padre.- Porque hay muchas cosas buenas que empiezan con ella... domingo, que es hoy, que estás aquí. Y donas y dulces que a veces comemos. Y los dibujos, los duraznos, los dedales... -

- Hay otra palabra muy importante que empieza con esta ¿La recuerdas?- pregunto Dean.

Por primera vez en una hora, Sam frunce realmente el entrecejo y parece preocupado.

- ¿Dedo?-

- No, Sam, algo muy importante, muy grande... -

- ¿Dinosaurio?-

- No, Sam. Alguien, es una persona.-

Ahora el más chico parecía genuinamente preocupado y molesto.

- ¿Diácono?- pregunto con ingenuidad, abriendo muy grandes los ojos.

- No, Sam...- contestó sin pensarlo Dean, que estaba buscando que Sammy dijera "daddy".- ¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra?- Se sorprendió, cuando proceso lo que su hermanito acababa de decir.

- ¿La escuchaste en casa del pastor Jim?- intervino su padre.

- Así es. Un día, el pastor Jim dijo que venía el Diácono, alguien muy importante y que nosotros teníamos que decir que mamá estaba en el hospital, cuidando a nuestra abuelita enferma y que papá trabajaba mucho, así que él nos cuidaba todo el día y que a veces hasta dormíamos alli ¿No es cierto?- se dirigió a su hermano.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado.-

- Estoy seguro que lo hicieron bien. Ambos son muy inteligentes y tienen que ayudar al Pastor Jim, él siempre es muy bueno con nosotros.- se apresuró a recordarles.

- Por supuesto, siempre le hacemos caso. Pero no era esa palabra, Sam, era otra.- Dean parecía empecinado en recordarsela y Sammy en complacerlo, así que John empezó a preocuparse un poco. Antes de poder detenerlo, su hijo mayor continuó.- Es alguien de nuestra familia, Sam. Un Winchester. Alguien fuerte, grande, valiente, inteligente... -

- ¿Grande, inteligente?- repitió Sammy.

- Así es.- Dean sonrió ampliamente y le echó una elocuente mirada a su padre, que Sammy no captó.- Alguien que siempre te cuida. Usas esa palabra para llamarlo cuando tienes miedo en las noches de tormenta.- intentó a ayudar.

- ¿Alguien que siempre me cuida?- Sam frunció el ceño y pareció pensarlo con ganas.- ¿Él me ama?- preguntó a continuación, como si allí residiera la clave del enigma.

- Por supuesto que te ama.- John era consciente de que debería decirselo más a menudo y directamente a sus hijos, pero era un hombre educado a la antigua.

- Él me ama.- repitió Sam, pensando a toda velocidad.- Él me ama, y me cuida siempre, y cuando me asusto quiero llamarlo y empieza con D... -

- Y es... - Dean lo alentó con una gran sonrisa, para que finalmente dijera "daddy".

- ¡Es Dean! ¡Eres tú!- Ante la cara de pavor de su hermano mayor y la carcajada de John (porque si, no le quedaba más que reír) Sam se asustó.- ¿No es cierto? ¿No me amas?-

- Claro que te quiero, Sammy.-

- ¿No me vas a cuidar más?-

- Siempre voy a cuidarte, enano.- Dean estiró los brazos y Sam se sentó en su regazo.

- Cuanto estoy contigo, no tengo miedo.- Sam se acomodó contra su pecho.

- Yo tampoco.- el rubio lo envolvió con un brazo, para evitar que cayera.

- Y Dean, se pone con D.- Sam se enderezó un poco, para llegar a la mesa y escribió algo en una hoja en blanco.- ¿Verdad, papá?- le mostró a su padre lo que había escrito( "DEAN") en grandes letras verdes de imprenta mayúscula.- Dean se pone con D.- lo pensó un segundo, antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano y acurrucarse, claramente listo para ir a la cama.- Daddy, también, Dean. ¿Por qué Sammy no? Pensé que todas las cosas buenas se ponían con D.- protestó.

John hubiera deseado poder tomar una foto. Pero en vez de eso, agarró la hoja escrita con trazo tembloroso y novato, la dobló y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

- No te preocupes, Sammy. Dean, y domingo y dulces y donas se ponen con D. Pero hay muchas cosas con D que no son buenas. No todas son buenas.- explicó John, tragandose las lágrimas.

Daddy a veces piensa que esta bastante lejos de ser bueno.

**_Bueno, tengo bastantes cosas que poner en las notas de aqui abajo y espero me soporte la extensión del documento. Empecemos._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado. Como ya dije, tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fic de los Winchester de chicos y hace bastante que me da vueltas por la cabeza las posibilidades que la semejanza entre "Dean" y "Daddy" plantean. De hecho, eso tenía cierto lugar en otro fic, que espero alguna vez escribirlo de todos modos, pero por ahora traigo esto nomás._**

**_Sólo por si las dudas: no es secreto para nadie que John no me gusta casi para nada (Aunque vi "Watchmen" sólo para ver a Dean Jeffrey Morgan cuando no es John) pero quiero que quede asentado que en este fic me da un poco más de pena que regularmente._**

**_Ahora, respondere Reviews, si es que alguien todavía quiere su respuesta. Y desde ya muchas gracias a Angel de Acuario y Nameless-Anami._**

**_Nora29: Gracias por decir que te encanto. Que bien que te haya parecido verosímil como se desarrollaron las cosas en "Los viejos hábitos...", la verdad, me daba bastante miedo que fuera poco creíble. Es decir, ¿Sam con veinte años llorando por haber reprobado? ¿Y llamando a Dean? No sé si es tanto como que Dean no entiende la situación de Sam, es decir, si pensara en frío la entendería ¡Pero es Dean! Lo que quiere decir que a pesar de todo el enojo y el dolor va a poner por delante a su hermano menor, en fin ¡Gracias por dejar un comentario!_**

**_Elghin: Muchas gracias por decir que te encanto. ¡Gracias por el Review!_**

**_Ana: Bueno, justamente reviews reflexivos como el tuyo era lo que me esperaba cuando escribi "Los viejos hábitos..." es un poco complicado. Obviamente, Dean esta feliz de que Sam haya pensando en él cuando se sentía indefenso o triste o lo que fuera que Sam se sintiera, pero todo el meollo de este fic es que de todas formas le duele un poco a Dean que Sam se haya ido así y que le duele un poco más que lo llame para hablarle justamente de su vida universitaria. Creo que quedo claro hacia el final del fic (No por mí, sino para ser justos con Dean) que Dean si quiere que su hermano sea feliz y si eso quiere decir ser abogado y vivir en los suburbios, a él le encantaría poder prometérselo. Pero no puede y eso le duela casi tanto como que Sam se haya ido. Sobre Portavoz, gracias por lo de genial, de verdad que es un gran elogio. En honor a la verdad, yo quiero tan poco a John que hasta me sorprende que guarde esa foto donde parece que están yendo de pesca o algo así. Por supuesto, creo que cuando Sam realmente comenzó a comprender, Dean dejo automáticamente de hablarle de cosas serias, pero mientras tanto si hablaban (o le hablaba) un poco ciertamente porque Sam era el único que le escucharia, pero otro poco porque siente que le debe alguna explicación, que Sam puede no entender todo, pero algo entiende y que es su deber tranquilizarlo. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y comentar. ¡En serio!_**

**_Angelita: Bueno, un poco tarde, supongo que se te han acabado las vacaciones ya, pero paso a explicarte: me dio mucha verguenza explicar esto, porque puedo ser muy cansadora con las cosas que me preocupan, pero la inspiración del fic vino porque yo estaba pasando por una situación parecida a Sam (aunque sin la beca) y me hubiera gustado tener un Dean que me consolare (sé que sono un poco feo, pero no fue lo que quise decir) Muchas gracias por lo de "tomar algo cotidiano" la verdad que lo intento siempre, asi que es un gran elogio. Si, a mi también por momentos me dio ganas de pegarle a Sam por hacer semejante escándalo... pero lo entiendo. Aunque sea un poco raro. En fin, que bien que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por dejarme Review._**

**_Winchestergirl93: Muchas gracias por el Review a "Los viejos hábitos..." como ya dije, era como que tenía miedo que fuera poco creíble. Jo es realmente un buen personaje y a veces parece como no le dieron la importancia que se merecía en la serie, así que me alegro que sientas que de alguna forma se le hizo justicia. Uh, la verdad leer algo como Portavoz en Navidad... es como muy... lacrimogeno. Si, eso. Muchas gracias por las cinco estrellas (me acorde del viejo youtube, de pronto) que bueno que al menos te ayudo a amar un poco más a Dean ¡Dean necesita mucho amor! XD Sam y John son de tauro ambos. Si, supongo que eso los hace cabezas duras igualmente. Perdón por el spoiler de la séptima temporada, la verdad no calcule que quizás había gente que no la había visto. Si, es muy doloroso todo ese asunto de Amy, pero después de la negación inicial (muy dura y persistente) es como que entendí que Dean estaba medio en un callejón sin salida. Debería haberle dicho a Sam de entrada, no mentirle, pero creo que tampoco podía (según su forma de ver) dejarla ir. Creo que lo más molesto de todo eso es la sangre fría con que lo hizo y con la que le mintió a Sam. En fin, es muy complicado. Muchas gracias por el comentario a "Tarareando Metallica" de verdad que es super halagador y será que me encanta hacer llorar a Dean, más si es chiquito todavia y deja que alguien lo consuele. Igual, la Navidad es como muy sensible, siempre. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y más aún por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer._**

**_GreenEyesSpn: Si, es totalmente indignante que hayan matado a Bobby. Yo personalmente preferiría algo que no le hace justicia a Bobby, pero al menos no lo mata (aunque deja sin trabajo al actor igual) que Bobby decida retirarse o algo así y sólo se comunique por teléfono con los chicos. Ah, bienvenida al club de "Destruyamos todo lo que lastime a Dean Winchester" menos mal, porque como ya dije más arriba, Dean necesita mucho amor. Y si, en franca contradicción, nos encanta como sufre ¡Es tan lindo y queremos consolarlo! Deberían establecer el Síndrome de Dean Winchester o algo así. Creo que el mayor mérito de "Ahora que tienes 18" es efectivamente que nos muestra Dean... asustado. Y admitiendolo. Como dije, el DSM V debería incluir un síndrome que explique esto. Que bueno que te haya sorprendido la trama de "Portavoz" porque ese fue el objetivo desde el principio (Risa malvada) No, mentira. Realmente buscaba ese efecto, por supuesto, pero la idea es muy anterior a "The girl next door", así que es un plus que se haya asociado con ese episodio. Jo y Dean se parecen demasiado, por ese mismo motivo no me gustan como pareja, pero supongo que nadie me gusta como pareja de Dean. O casi nadie. Que bien que la trama te haya parecido verosimil, porque me parecía un poco traída de los pelos de todos modos. ¡Pero es que es muy raro el tira y afloje permanente entre Dean y Jo! Por supuesto, Dean no se deshace de tener que cuidar a Sam ni a más de mil kilómetros de distancia, 20 años y abandone de por medio. Igual, lo queremos así. ¡Muchas gracias por tus (muchos) Reviews! Te tomaste tiempo para leer y escribir y eso se agradece._**

**_En fin, ¡Qué notas más largas! Espero no haberlos aburrido y que les haya servido. Ahora, me voy a estudiar, como me prometí._**

**_¡Así que quizás pronto tengan noticias mías!_**


End file.
